


Aftermath

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, LeoAnzu, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Leo hurt himself because of the tug of war, so Anzu needed to take care of him.But his teasing just made her wanted to slap him on spot."Leo-san, I will slap you.""You let down your guard, Anzu~"





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> still filling #leoanzu tag

"Ouch, Anzu! Be a little gentler with it!"

Listening to his whine, Anzu sighed. "It's your fault for not using gloves in the tug of war, though? Please bear with it for a bit, Leo-san."

"Grrrrrr, I forgot to bring them and it's such a bother to borrow because everyone's stingy!" He grumbled, "I hate medicines, they are either bitter or painful! I could've just licked them and they will heal soon. They're just tiny scratches anyway!"

"No," she immediately retorted. "Wounds should be treated properly or you might get an infection. That's why I'm disinfecting your wound."

She continued to dab alcohol on the blisters, gentler than last time. Her face was looking sincerely worried that Leo could only give up and let her treat him.

"Nnnn, okay, okay! I only tolerate this because you are the one who treated me though, Anzu~!!"

The side of her lips rose a bit, feeling kinda embarrassed but happy to hear it. While treating his palm, Anzu accidentally took a glance of the scar on his arm.

An old scar which was already healed by now.

The bitter story she heard once, from him

Unconsciously she traced the wound with her fingers, feathery touch that made him flinched.

"Whaa, that tickled!"

"Ah, sorry!" Anzu quickly pulled her hand back. "I wasn't thinking... does it still hurt?"

"Hmm?" It took awhile for Leo to understand that she meant the scar, "Oh, you mean this old wound? Of course not!! It's been long time of course it had healed! Even back then the doctor was amazed in my fast recovery wahahaha!!"

He laughed it off like it was nothing, but she still didn't smile and Leo knew she was thinking about something unnecessary. The past would just remain as history, after all. People are bound to move forward, no need to reminisce bad memories.

"Don't gloom over tiny wound, Anzu! Smile, smile~," his hand tugged on both side of her cheeks. "My class just won. I deserve a smile, don't I? There, that's a nice smile! By the way, Anzu..."

Leo looked around the infirmary and Anzu raised an eyebrow when he flashed her a knowing smile.

"That shabby teacher is not here now so that means it's only us here in the room, hmm? Wahaha, I see, I see! Then, I can do many things and no one would know~"

"... Leo-san, I will slap you."

"Nggh, you know I'm against violenc--OUCH!"

She intentionally gave that last dab rougher in annoyance, "There, it's done." Then after placing the alcohol back in place, she quickly walked towards the door, "I'm going back now."

"Wait!! Don't just leave me alone! Cruel Anzu!!!"

He had prepared to be scolded at if she was actually angry because of his joke, but when he noticed her face flushed to her ears he knew it that she was embarrassed.

Ah, it only made him wanted to tease her more.

Before she could reach the door, he reached for her hand first. Stopping her from going out. She was taken aback when he cornered her onto the wall but a pair or peridot stared straight at her aqua ones and he smiled reassuringly.

Her eyes had closed and her heart thumped,

but instead of bringing their lips together, he just playfully bit her lower lip.

Anzu opened her eyes and there she saw him smirked.

A curse almost slipped her mouth when a sense of dissatisfaction lingered on her lip.

"You let down your guard, Anzu~"

Still amused in seeing her blushing face, he landed a kiss on her forehead.

"I still participate in another competition after this so make sure to watch it! Let's talk again later after the festival ended, Anzu."

"Leo-san..."

"Hmm?"

"Ah, ummm... Congratulations for winning. Please always do your best!"

"Ohhh~ thank you!! Of course, of course. Be it a King or a Knight, they should only bring victory for their queen!"


End file.
